The Konoha Riots
by EvilJorge
Summary: In an alternate take on the Los Angeles Riots of 1992, the lives of three young friends are forever changed in the fiery aftermath of the chaos. Going to have some pairings eventually. A little heavy, so read at your own discretion. Team 7 AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hey people. So I know I haven't updated Strike Package in a while but I've been kicking this idea around in my head for months upon months now and I've gotta run with it finally. If you didn't read the summary carefully, lemme break it down for you.**

**It's the Naruto ensemble in a story based off the L.A. Riots and their aftermath. It takes place in Konoha, blending some of the history of the village with a few elements of life in the real world. The first few chapters are gonna be somewhat of a prequel/flashback sequence describing the beginning of the riots and the (in-universe) reasons for them. The majority of the tale will take place in a modern time setting greatly affected and changed due to the riots. Anyways, I've rambled enough, we now return to your irregularly scheduled fanficton.**

_April 29__th__, 1992:_

The air was thick and the crowd buzzed with anticipation as Minato Namikaze stood on the corner of 5th and Senju Boulevard. Like everyone else crowded around the small television store, he was waiting on the conclusion of a very important trial. Earlier that week, four officers of the Konoha Police Department were put on trial for crimes of police brutality and excessive force against an unarmed, non-violent suspect.

Minato shook his head in disgust as he watched footage of the beating for what seemed like the 500th time that day. He watched as the so called "peace officers" crowded around a downed and bruised old man then proceeded to violently attack him. The man didn't fight back, he just laid shouting on the dirty street as the officers began their assault.

Minato looked away. He couldn't bring himself to see this all again. He felt powerless every time he watched his teacher, his mentor, his friend cry out in pain as the attack continued.

'Why?' he thought to himself again, 'Why did they have to do this to you Jiraiya? After everything you did for this city!'

He heard his wife next to him let out a dry sob, her eyes glued to the screen in horror. He looked and saw her clinging to their five year old son, desperately trying to stay strong for him. He felt a deep pain in his chest as he saw the look of shock and disbelief in Naruto's eyes as he watched his godfather on the TV.

'I'm so sorry son. I'm sorry you have to see this. I'm sorry that this is the world you'll inherit from us one day.'

Kushina looked at her husband and saw the pain the footage caused him. She saw the hurt and betrayal that she felt mirrored in his eyes, and as a single tear rolled down his face, so did she begin to weep.

She looked down and saw that Naruto had torn his eyes from the television and thrown himself against her, crying silently into the front of her shirt.

'I'm so sorry Naruto. I'm sorry you have to watch this brutality. I'm sorry that this is the life you've had forced upon you.'

Naruto felt wet drops hit the top of his head and he looked up to see the tear stained face of his mother staring back at him. He looked to his left and saw his father's eyes stuck on the screen as a lone tear fell down his cheek. He felt dread growing inside him, an anxiety stronger than he'd ever felt.

'I'm so sorry guys. I promise to never forget this moment. I promise to never stop fighting this hate. I swear.'

With that, mother, father, and son embraced and found comfort in the supportive arms of the others.

Moments later, Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder and heard a small voice.

"Dobe."

He turned to see his best friends standing behind him. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets and though he tried to keep his face neutral, Naruto could see a small degree of sympathy and understanding behind it. Sakura's visage displayed her tumultuous emotions more openly, and Naruto could still see the tear tracks staining her face. The two had spent as much time at the Namikaze home as anybody and both grew to think of Jiraiya as something akin to a very close uncle, so it was unsurprising when they both pulled him into a group hug of their own.

Sakura and Naruto wept freely while Sasuke tried and failed to keep a few tears from spilling out as well.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered, "I promise you we'll always be here for you."

Sasuke nodded in agreement before adding, "We'll make this right someday dobe. I swear."

Naruto let a small smile grace his features as his friends said these things.

"Thank you. Thank you both so much," he choked out softly.

Minato felt a surge of pride rise through him as he overheard the three kids. Glancing to his wife, he knew she felt the same. He wrapped his arms around her.

"We've got a good son Shina."

"He's got some good friends too."

The two stood in their own little world for only an instant before a commotion was heard. Startled, the two snapped their attention back to the screen where a news anchor spoke.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us during this very trying time for the city." He spoke gravely, "We've just been informed that we're cutting now to a live press conference at the courthouse. Kurama?"

The shot cut to a tall woman with fiery red hair standing in the Konoha Central Square. She was standing in front of a large crowd of protesters near the steps of City Hall, which also doubled as the courthouse.

"Thank you B, the air is so thick you can feel it as we wait for Chief of Police Kabuto Yakushi to come and deliver the news of the verdict here at City Hall. Chief Yakushi has insisted he deliver the news after his officers have been moved somewhere safe and it has been confirmed that he will not be taking questions afterward."

"Sorry, did you say he will not be answering questions?" B responded.

"Yeah, it's very strange considering the nature of the crimes accused here. Generally you'd imagine the Chief of Police would want to put out some social fires and quell any new rumors at a time like this, but it seems like that's just not going to happen here today."

"Any news as to when he's going to-"

"Gotta cut you off there B, Chief Yakushi just stepped out to the podium." Kurama yelled over boos and the general ruckus generated upon Kabuto's arrival.

"Citizens," he began, his voice booming out of the large stereo system set up, "I have just learned the verdict. After a heated and lengthy trial, it is the decision of the court to acquit the officers accused of these crimes of all charges, and to release them all immediately back into active duty."

The audience stood stunned as Kabuto left the podium, a smug smirk barely visible upon his face.

"No…" Minato whispered, baffled by the news. Everyone around him looked on in shock as the anchor came back on.

"Well there you have it folks," he began, obviously dumbstruck by the revelation, "I can't believe it, but acquitted on all charges."

The air around Minato suddenly took on a more ominous feeling as the crowd around him began to shout. Cries of disbelief, rage, and betrayal mixed together in a cacophony of sound.

"So it begins," he said grimly to Kushina.

She nodded and knelt down to the children's level, "Get home now ok kids? Run. Run as fast as you can to Sakura's house. She's closest. Get inside, lock the doors, and don't you dare come out until we can find you ok? Me and Minato have to stay here and try to calm these people down. Run. Now!"

With that, the three kids nodded and sprinted away, Naruto glancing back once. His parents gave him a small smile and urged him forward.

"He'll be ok Shina," Minato said, trying to convince himself as much as his wife.

"I know. But I wish it didn't have to be this way." Kushina replied as the sounds of chaos and disorder grew stronger around them, "C'mon, we have work to do."

**A/N:**

**There you have it! I know it's a wee bit short, but I wanted to get this out before I head off to bed. It's a little different from the stuff I normally write, but the topic of an alternate unfolding of the LA Riots has intrigued me for some time now, and I need a little creative break from Strike Package. I love the story, but I can't write the same thing for long before I need a change of pace. This'll be that alternative outlet for now. Don't worry, SPR is NOT on hiatus or abandoned.**

**I'm really happy with this first chapter, and I think this story's gonna be a blast to write.**

**Review if you care to, I'd like to hear your thoughts on the new subject and the slightly heavier content in this story. I plan to have light-hearted moments, but keep in mind that due to the seriousness of the topic, it's very much a drama/action kind of deal.**

**As always, thank you for the read!**

**Semper Confortare**

**-M**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Bet you didn't think I'd be back so soon huh? Probably won't last long, but then again I plan on having shorter chapters for this story so maybe it will? I wanted shorter chapters simply because I wanted chapters that I could sit down and bust out in a few hours rather than a day or two. They'll probably be around a thousand words a chapter.**

**Just wanted to give you all a heads up, we now return you to your half-baked fanfiction, already in progress.**

Minato and Kushina sprinted toward Central Square. As they ran, Minato pulled out two earpieces and threw one to Kushina.

She caught it and fixed it in her ear, "Testing, testing. Kakashi, you there?"

A whiny teenaged voice responded, "Roger that Habanero, this is Kakashi-teme. What's that sexy ass of yours up too?"

"Dammit Obito," Another voice, this one more serious and monotone, rang out over the comlink, "I told you to quit stealing my radio!"

Minato shook his head and stifled a laugh as he saw the look of shock on his wife's face turn into one of disbelieving annoyance.

"Obito I'm going to rip those goggles off your face and shove them straight down your throat if you ever say anything like that again!"

Laughter rang out over the comm but was quickly replaced by a groan of pain.

"Rin, what was that for?" Obito whined.

"This is NOT the time for your bullshit Obito!" An angry, feminine voice yelled back.

Kushina glared at Minato, "These brats are going to drive me crazy."

Minato chuckled, "They're 15, did you expect any less?"

"Kids of yours? No. But you'd better hope Obito doesn't rub off on Naruto, one little pervert is enough for this family."

"I hate to break up the lover's quarrel," Kakashi interrupted, "but don't we have bigger problems at the moment? The Square is a mess down; it's not long before we get a full scale riot on our hands."

"It's a powder keg down here," Rin added nervously, "one little spark and we're all done for."

"Basically we're fucked." Obito summarized.

"Calm down," Minato began smoothly, "we'll be right there. Have you heard anything from Command yet?"

"Negative. I've been unable to reach Sarutobi-sama and with Jiraiya out of commission, you're the closest thing to a Command we've got."

Minato frowned, 'Hiruzen hasn't gotten back from the trial yet? Not good.'

"Alright kids," he ordered, "stay there and try to hold down the fort. We're on our way now."

"10-4 Sensei. Team Kakashi out." The three chorused back.

"Are you sure the kids can handle this alone?" Kushina asked, worry evident on her face.

"They'll be fine," Minato answered casually, "after all, they learned from the best."

Kushina reached over and punched his arm playfully, "Arrogant baka."

"It's why you married me."

The two arrived in Central Square moments later to find mass panic and widespread disorder.

Kushina looked around in horror, "Mother of…"

It seemed that the kids hadn't been exaggerating, the square was a mess. There was crying, screaming, and already the beginnings of violence in every direction she looked.

She glanced at Minato, "This is bad. We need more shinobi if we're to maintain order here."

Minato sized up the crowd before responding, "You're right. Try and raise Guy on the comms, I've gotta go find my kids."

Kushina rolled her eyes and nodded, well used to Minato's worry for his former team. Even a blind man could see that he cared for those three just as much as he cared for Naruto. That was one of the things Kushina loved about her husband, he was fiercely loyal and protective over those he cared for. Plus, she got the pleasure of Kakashi and Rin's company.

'Hell, even Obito has his moments where he's not completely intolerable.' She admitted to herself.

She keyed her mike, "Guy, you there? It's me."

"Kushina!" a loud, enthusiastic voice replied over the channel, "So good to hear your most youthful voice!"

Kushina cringed back, trying to stop the ringing in her ears, "Guy, I know you're riled up right now but you've gotta stop shouting. Call me crazy but I wanna be able to hear by the time I'm not so youthful anymore."

A hearty laugh was heard before Guy responded, his voice at a more manageable volume, "Roger that senpai. Can this wait; I'm right in the middle of a spar with Kurenai and Asuma?"

"Not much of a spar," a gruff, male voice cut in, "he's kicking our asses!"

"Did you expect any different? With no gen- or ninjutsu, it's a forgone conclusion." A breathless, female voice interjected.

"I'm afraid it can't wait. Didn't you see the news? Konoha's on the verge of a meltdown; I need you and anyone you can find at Central Square yesterday. Understood?"

Three voices rang back, "Yes ma'am!"

"Good. Kushina out." She cut the connection right as Minato returned with Kakashi, Rin, and Obito.

"Good, you found them. Wouldn't want anything to happen to them, especially not our precious little Obito." She said, shooting an altogether too sweet smile toward said Uchiha.

Obito just smirked, "Aww, I missed you too sweetheart. Promise me you'll never take that beautiful pair away for that long again!"

He barely dodged a swing directed at him from Kushina, only to catch one from his former sensei.

"Dammit Minato-sensei, you are totally killing my game here!"

"That's my wife brat," he said, barely suppressing a grin, "now listen up! Things are about to get crazy."

The three teens snapped to attention, ready to receive orders.

"Minutes ago, Chief of Police Kabuto Yakushi announced that the four officers accused of the assault of our leader, Jiraiya, were acquitted of all charges." He paused as the kids in front of him let out cries of disbelief, "I know. But right now our job is to prevent widespread chaos from potentially destroying Konoha. Team Guy is currently en route to our location but we cannot wait for them. Spread out and try to contain any violent behavior. Violence is strictly as last resort, is that clear?"

Kakashi spoke up, "What's our opposition sir?"

Minato hesitated for a moment before answering, "Keep an eye out for KPD. I don't know why they haven't responded yet, but be careful, we've already seen what they'll do if they catch one of us. Dismissed."

The three saluted before jumping away. Kushina saw the look of apprehension on her husband's face as he watched them go.

"They'll be ok Minato. They're good kids." She said reassuringly.

"I know. I just can't shake this feeling…"

"What feeling?"

Minato looked over the square, watching as the violence became more and more common throughout the crowd, "it's nothing. Just jitters. C'mon Shina, we can't wait any longer."

Kushina nodded as she and Minato darted into the fray.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kabuto smirked as he stood before an assembly of all his officers.

"Congratulations my comrades. Everything up to this point has gone perfectly according to plan. Jiraiya is our hostage and the populace is in a disorganized uproar." He said arrogantly as he crossed the long stage before finally standing in the center of the large video screen that made up the wall behind him, "Yes, it seems that nothing could make this day better. But you know I never stop that easily do I?"

"Hell no!" the auditorium chanted back to him.

"Good. It's time to broadcast our revolution. It's time to bring about our new world order! The time for the final phase of Operation Burning Leaf is now, and boy do I have something special planned for the grand finale," he grinned manically as he gestured to the screen, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, I present to you, the future of Konohagakure no Sato!"

As he finished, the screen snapped to life. The entire assembly cheered in jubilation as the video feed displayed something that would change the course of history forever, for the image shown on every television set and every video screen was one of pure horror and ultimate finality.

Broadcast on every available surface in the city was the lifeless face of Mayor Hiruzen Sarutobi.

**A/N:**

**Told you this story was gonna be a little on the heavy side. It was strangely easy to write Kabuto's speech though. I'm not sure how to feel about that. Maybe I'm just good at being evil. Or I'm complete twisted; I ain't figured it out quite yet.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, I know I had fun writing it. If it pleases, shoot me a review to let me know how you feel about the story, I'd love to hear anything you have to say.**

**As always I leave you with the words that comfort me in my darkest hours.**

**Semper Confortare**

**-M**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hello again audience! I have returned to write a chapter 3 for Konoha Riots, but you already knew that didn't you?**

**Been a little while since the last update, this story hasn't got a whole lot of attention yet but I'm hoping that turns around soon.**

**To any of you Strike Package fans out there, sorry chapter 9 is taking so long; I've just kind of lost the spirit for that one for now, I've wanted to write about something a little more serious lately (i.e. battle/revolution) and I can't quite do that for SPR. It'll return soon enough though, don't fret audience!**

_20 years later:_

Naruto gritted his teeth as he ducked behind the Jersey barrier in front of him, narrowly avoiding another hail of kunai. The storm came from three KPD agents he'd ambushed a little further up the deserted road located in the desolate wasteland that used to be Konoha Central Square.

"Dammit Sasuke, move your ass!" he shouted angrily into his headset, "I can't dodge these things forever!"

"What's the matter dobe, don't tell me you're scared of a few high velocity sharp objects?" Sasuke's arrogant voice responded through the earpiece.

Naruto, noticing the giggles he heard over the comm courtesy of his pink-haired teammate, replied in the only civil way he could think of.

"Fuck you, fuck your face, and fuck the horse you rode in on! Now hurry up, I don't wanna be Swiss cheese!"

Sasuke chuckled over the line, "Aye aye dead last. Sakura, you in position?"

Sakura could barely control her laughter, "Roger that Sasuke, on your go."

Sasuke nodded and began the count, "3…2…1…mark."

On "mark", both Sasuke and Sakura leapt out from the cover of the rooftops and tackled two of the agents before dispatching them with clean kunai strikes. The third agent swung around and, seeing his subordinates dead before a smirking Sasuke and a disturbingly happy Sakura, began to run away from the team. Naruto vaulted over the barrier, sprinted, and took him down before he had a chance to take more than five steps.

"Where you think you're going motherfucker?" Naruto growled as he zip-tied the man's hands behind his back before pulling him into a kneeling position.

"Please, don't kill me! If you let me go I swear I'll never speak a word of this to anyone!" the agent said frantically.

"Oh don't worry, we're not gonna just kill you right here in the street," Sakura said as she knelt down to his level and resumed whispering in the man's ear, "that wouldn't be nearly fun enough. No, we'll have to take you somewhere we can properly extract Intel from you without any interruptions. We'll have to carve every last detail out of you bit by bit, inch by inch, and layer by layer. Now won't that be fun?" She finished with a sadistic grin plastered on her face.

Naruto looked at the man lazily, "The fucked up part is that she isn't kidding mate. Might wanna just tell us what you know before she makes good on that threat."

The man, now incredibly pale in the face, nodded furiously, "I'll tell you whatever you want, just please sic your demon off of me!"

Sakura's grin widened as she let a soft moan into the man's ear and continued in a husky voice, "A demon am I? I like the sound of that."

"Sakura, heel girl," Sasuke cut in, "don't want the poor soul to have a heart attack before we get what we need."

Sakura pouted playfully before backing off, muttering something that sounded an awful lot like "tease."

"To get back on topic," Naruto began, standing before the prisoner and lazily twirling a kunai of his own, "what were you KPD bastards doing here? Haven't seen your kind around the Square in a while."

"We're just delivering supplies! Please, I have a family! I can't die here!"

"I don't recall him asking for your life story trash," Sasuke began coldly, "now where were you taking these supplies?"

The man whimpered and continued, "Gamma. Firebase G-Gamma over in the Business Quarter."

Naruto shared a look with his two friends. Using their bastardized version of tactical hand signals, he signed to them, '_Enemy base? Do not understand.'_

Sakura was the first to sign back, '_New Intel, brief later.'_

The two boys nodded and turned back to the trembling man before them, "Well then it looks like you've outlived your usefulness shit stain," Naruto said. Sasuke walked behind the man, and with a smirk on his face, Naruto raised his kunai as if to jam it into the man's skull.

"Please, don't!" He screamed as he watched the kunai descend before feeling a knockout bash on top of his head.

As the man fell over, unconscious, Sasuke smirked at the uproarious laughter emitting from his teammates.

"How do they always fall for it?" Sasuke said, shaking his head with mirth from his eyes.

"How do they always fall for Sakura's little 'blood whore' routine?" Naruto responded, grinning playfully at their female companion.

Sakura giggled before licking her lips, "How do you know it's a routine Naruto-_kun_?" The way she dragged out the suffix sent simultaneous shivers of arousal and fear up his spine.

Sakura resumed her laughter as she saw Naruto's reaction, "You are WAY too easy Naruto!"

Naruto grinned lightly and scratched the back of his head, "You're gonna give me a heart attack one of this days Sakura."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but the small smile never left his face, "Lemme know when you two are done eye-fucking each other, I'll just be over here doing what we came here to do."

With that, he headed over to the small truck where Naruto first attacked the KPD agents. Sakura playfully shoved Naruto and followed.

"What's the scoop?" she asked.

Sasuke hopped up and examined the crate in the truck bed, "Hm, seems their learning faster than I would've guessed. This one's an electronic lock."

Naruto whistled, "Must be some good shit in that box, can you open it?"

Sasuke pulled out a small PDA, "I can open anything dobe. Just give me a second."

He tapped a few commands into the PDA, synced with the lock, and bypassed the security before Naruto could respond, "Done."

Naruto stared dumbfounded, "I can't even hate on that. Good job teme."

"It's what I do," Sasuke replied confidently.

"Well if you two are done sucking each other off, I'd like to see what's in that crate." Sakura cut in.

The boys shot her two cold glares-which she pointedly ignored-and Sasuke hefted the lid off the crate. What the three saw inside caused Naruto to almost pass out from joy.

Inside the crate was a plethora of various weapons and projectiles, and in a separate compartment, a decent stock of rations and medical supplies.

"I fucking love this day!" Naruto shouted happily, "blades, bullets, and bombs; damn I love my job!"

"Figures you'd be thinking about the lethal aspects of this find Naruto; look at all these med kits. Perfect chance to restock, we were starting to run low." Sakura said over Naruto's protests.

Sasuke checked his PDA and made a noise of annoyance, "No time to celebrate guys, they know the crate's been popped. Stash the loot and let's get outta here."

Naruto nodded and began carefully storing the weapons in a spare duffel bag while Sakura did the same with the rations and supplies. Sasuke stayed where he was as he scanned the area, looking for any sign that they'd been found out.

He turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder and, seeing that his friends had secured the contents of the crate, set a paper bomb inside it and shut the lid.

"That'll throw them off our trail for a little while."

Naruto nodded his approval, "We ready?" The other two nodded.

Sakura smirked and ran, calling over her shoulder, "Last one back to base has to sort this shit!"

The boys shared a look before sprinting hard after her. That was a lot of shit to sift through, and neither was very keen on losing anyway.

Naruto grinned as he dodged Sakura's half-hearted attempt to trip him up, 'I fucking love you guys,' he thought proudly.

And with that, the trio vanished into the distance.

**A/N:**

**Well there's chapter 3! Took a little longer than I would've liked but hey, at least I'm finally releasing a chapter during the day. I rarely do that. Maybe that's why I don't get as many hits on this story…oh well, fuck it.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you thought in the reviews, and always remember:**

**Semper Confortare**

**-M**


End file.
